


The Gift

by ElementalQueen



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: F/M, Gift, Supernatural - Freeform, mario - Freeform, peach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalQueen/pseuds/ElementalQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwelcome night visitor bestows an unwelcome gift. Can Peach discover a way to rid herself of a curse? Or will she be consumed by darkness?  Pairings possible to change and back again.  Teen rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched her that night, peering through balcony window, the moon concealed under dark clouds.

I hadn't meant to choose her, at first. My thoughts had been to transfer this 'gift' to one who was strong enough to handle it. Gift…I laugh when I think of this as nothing less than a curse. It was not a gift to live as I did.

As I watched her roll over in her sleep, I stared through the glass at that face and I felt hesitant. She looked so peaceful, and innocent. Did I really have the heart to do what I was about to do? Could I really make her into a monster?

I sat with my back to the glass, my heart beating fast in my chest. I was so hungry, I felt faint but hopeful. Tears rolled down my face when I thought of the future. Finally I would be free of this curse. After so long of this suffrage, I would finally be rid of it.

It will be worth it, I had told myself; I thought about how wonderful it would be to finally be able to go home to my family…to finally be able to hug my mother without wanting to tear into her body with my teeth.

"Yes." I had smiled at the thought, the moonlight shining down on my face, as if the heavens themselves approved of my decision, "She will do."

I carefully opened the glass doors leading from the balcony and into her room, my bare feet quiet on her plush carpet. I cautiously stepped over to her bed, and stared down at her sleeping form.

She was beautiful, her long blonde hair falling in soft waves over her shoulder. I touched one curl lightly with my finger, hating my own dirty black locks. Why had I picked her? Was it because I envied her? Did I hate her for who she was?

No. Not at all. It was because of what she was. She was human, like me, and we are so few in this world. This curse can only be transferred from human to human; no other species can be affected by it.

I'm sorry, I thought as I bent down, tucking my hair behind my ear, lest it fall down on her face and awaken her, but I have no choice. You have had your loved ones, and a great life. Now it is my turn.

I bent down, feeling my canines lengthen, coming out of my gums like sheathed swords. I pushed her hair back, away from her neck, and with a quick movement, my teeth were buried into her soft skin.

The girl's eyes flashed open, and she stared up at the ceiling, her blue eyes wide in fear, then they dimmed, and I knew that my poison was taking effect. She would not remember anything in the morning.

As I pulled away seconds later, my work done, I felt happiness rush through me, flooding over the guilt at what I had done. I thought of my mother, and my little sister, and how happy they would be when I returned…finally, after five years!

With a smile spreading over my face I walked quickly to the balcony doors, stopping once to glance behind me at the girl on the bed, her eyes closed now, sleeping again. Later on I would regret what I had done, but for now, I was glad. Soon I was climbing down the stonewall, and in minutes my feet had hit the ground.

I gazed up at the balcony I had left, and I thought of the hardships the girl would endure, "Oh Grambi, please forgive me." With those final words I disappeared into the darkness of the trees, never to return again.

00oo00oo00oo00

Princess Peach woke up with a long yawn. She sat up slowly in bed, brushing out her blond hair behind her with a hand, and sat there for a while. Usually she would be jumping out of bed and hurrying downstairs to get on with her day, but she felt tired, as if it was still nighttime instead of fresh dawn.

I went to bed early last night. I shouldn't be this tired. Peach yawned again, putting a hand over her mouth, maybe some coffee will help?

With a small sigh, she slipped her legs over her bed and put on her slippers. Peach went into her bathroom and brushed out her long hair, then washed her face. When she finished, the princess began applying powder and lipstick.

Soon she was in her usual pink attire, and slipping on her high-heeled shoes.

I'll probably feel more energized after breakfast, she told herself.

"Good morning Peach." Toadsworth greeted her as she stepped into the dining room.

"Morning Toadsworth." Peach started across the hall, to the long dining room table, her heels clicking as she walked. She took a seat and a servant began filling up her glass with lemonade, her usual favorite thing to drink in the morning, "May I have some coffee with this please?" Peach asked the toad server, who nodded in response.

"Coffee?" Toadsworth sat down his glass of orange juice, "My, you usually don't drink it, why the change?"

"I'm just tired, that's all." Peach nibbled delicately on a piece of toast, trying hard not to get any crumbs on her blouse.

"If you start feeling sick, just let me know." Her advisor told her kindly, forking a sausage on his plate.

Peach smiled and returned to eating her meal. When a servant brought her coffee, she thanked her and blew into the cup, trying to take away some of the heat before she tried to drink it. When it was cool enough to consume, Peach drank it all down, sighing softly when she sat the empty cup onto the table.

Much better.

After breakfast, the princess bid Toadsworth a good day, and went upstairs to check herself in the mirror. Today she was going with Daisy to the park, the girl had called her last night, excited to show her something. Probably some new sport she discovered, Peach thought with an amused smile. Daisy was the sporty one, Peach enjoyed them too of course, but Daisy loved them the most.

After putting her hair up in a high ponytail, smiling at her pale but lively reflection, the princess left her room.

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy had a hold of her hand, the perky brunette dragging her excitedly down the sidewalk, giving her little time to admire the different types of flowers or all the unique kites soaring through the sky, little toad children hanging on, bright smiles on their faces.

"Where are we going?" Peach asked, stepping over a large hole in the sidewalk, almost losing a heel in the last one.

"This way." Daisy said, "You'll think it's cool, trust me."

Peach just rolled her eyes good naturedly, smiling as a blue butterfly tickled her cheek. The air was fresh, and she loved the feel of the wind tugging at her hair. Today is a perfect day for a picnic; I may invite Mario and his brother to one this afternoon.

"Here we are." Daisy had pulled her up to what appeared to be some sort of covered wagon cart like thing. It was made of red wood, and had a curtain over its middle where the opening was, like a wagon that sold wares. Next to the wagon was a small sign, a rock at its bottom so that the wind did not blow it over that read in fancy script: Fortunes and Fancy.

Peach gave her cousin an odd look, "Daisy…what are we doing here?"

"Just a sec!" Daisy knocked on the side of the wagon, "Hello? Miss, are you here? It's me, Daisy. We talked yesterday."

The curtain then rose and a head looked out the window of the cart. The person was an old koopa woman, with a lacy purple scarf hanging off her neck. The most interesting detail that Peach could see was that this koopa had very dark eyes, the darkest she had ever seen on a koopa, they were a midnight blue.

"You the girl from yesterday?" The koopa scrunched up her eyes, as if she had difficulty seeing, "The one who is matched with the green man."

Peach raised an eyebrow and stared at Daisy who blushed, "What?"

Daisy laughed, "This lady tells fortunes! She told mine, now it's your turn."

Count on Daisy to find something weird to do on a pretty day, Peach thought with a smile. She looked back at the koopa woman, who was examining her form from the window.

"I suppose I'll give it a try." Peach stepped up to the window, "May I have my fortune please?"

"Certainly, it cost three coins. Five for love advice on par with the future." The koopa held out a clawed hand, and Peach dropped three coins into her palm. When the woman had taken them, she left the window and returned with a small glass ball, ebony in color, with a soft green hue at the top where the sun hit it, "Alright, let us begin."

The koopa grabbed Peach's hand quickly, startling the girl who let out a small gasp. The fortune teller's hands were very cold, and she held on tight enough that her very bones seemed to be touched by ice, "Tell me your name, your full name please. Clearly."

Peach swallowed, "I am Peach Toadstool."

"Yes. Yes you are." The koopa mumbled as she stared into the orb in front of her, "Now, close your eyes, empty your mind."

Peach did as she said, feeling a bit nervous. What would the woman say? Would she make up something small and they would move on? Or would she tell her of some tragedy that would happen soon? What am I thinking? This is just fun and games; there is nothing serious about fortune telling. It's entertainment, right?

She didn't know how long she had stood there but soon she felt like she was suddenly in a dark room, maybe the sun had been hidden under some clouds? Peach shivered as a cold breeze touched her, hugging her free arm to her chest.

"Impossible."

Peach opened her eyes, a frown on her face. The koopa was staring down into her ball, a look of disbelief on her face, "What's wrong?"

The fortuneteller looked up, a grim look in her eyes, "You have a very interesting aura, it is a mixture of both light…and darkness."

"D-darkness?" Peach said with wide eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Daisy stepped up, "Hey, this is supposed to be fun, don't scare Peach please."

The koopa smacked Daisy's hand off the edge of her window lightly, earning a glare from the Sarasaland princess, "Do not belittle the forces at work here. This is a serious line of work."

"Whatever lady." Daisy mumbled, an annoyed look on her face. She grabbed onto Peach's hand, "I'm sorry Peach for wasting your time. Let's go somewhere else."

"No!" The koopa quickly grabbed onto Peach's hand, her face leaning in real close. Peach recoiled as she looked into those dark eyes, they seemed to peer into her very soul, "You must listen to me. Very carefully."

Peach merely nodded, unsure of what to say. Was this woman crazy? Or was she actually trying to help her? What did she mean by darkness?

"Soon you will find something new, something foreign within yourself. You will want to hurt the ones you love…you will succeed in some ways, in other ways you will be able to fight it. Understand that there are two ways to battle this monster, two ways, do you understand?" The koopa's grip on her hand tightened and Peach bit her lip lightly and nodded in response.

The woman pulled back, a look of unease on her face, "You must discover these two ways on your own. I cannot do anything more for you, but warn you of what is to come. You will uncover many truths on your journey, there will be many struggles…but you must be strong."

Daisy placed a hand on Peach's shoulder, but the princess did not look at her, still attentive to the fortuneteller in front of her.

"You will face much pain, but no matter what, do not surrender yourself to the darkness within. If you do, you will succumb to its influence and destroy all you love." The koopa then let go of her hand, and Peach held it to her chest, still feeling the chill from the woman's hand, "Now go. I can do nothing more for you." Both girls watched as the koopa retreated into her wagon, the curtain falling over the window, leaving the two standing there, in a sudden disquieting silence.

After awhile Daisy spoke, "Okay, that was officially the weirdest thing I have ever heard."

Peach just nodded, staring straight before her, but not seeing anything…deep in thought. What did she mean by darkness? What was she going to do…to hurt her loved ones?

And why do I feel so afraid now?

00oo00oo00oo00

After the strange event that had occurred at the fortuneteller's wagon, the two girls had decided to go somewhere to relax, which in their case was a place called, "Café Allure." This place was a popular café in the Mushroom Kingdom that served the best coffee, biscuits and tea in the region. Whenever Peach or Daisy were stressed or just in need of a good cup of something hot, they would drop in for a while. Currently the two were sitting at a table near the window, a cup of tea in front of both of them.

Peach stared down at her cup, a minty scented steam flowing up from her drink, tickling her nose. She was still a bit shaken up from earlier, though the tea really did help. I don't understand why I feel this way. It was just an act…nothing more.

"Are you okay Peachy?" Daisy frowned at her from across the small table, stirring some sugar into her tea with a spoon.

"I'm fine." Peach gave her friend a small smile and sipped her tea, wincing as she burned her tongue slightly when she took in too much, too fast.

Daisy sighed and there was a clinking noise as she removed the spoon and sat it on a napkin, "I shouldn't have brought you to the park…to that loony old woman. She wasn't like that with me; I mean with the whole creepy insight thing. She just told me that I would have some stressful points etcetera, and that me and Lou are totally meant to be."

Peach smiled at that, "So you and Luigi are soul mates then?"

"Totally." Daisy winked, and both girls laughed.

"Peach, Daisy." They both looked to see Toadette walk towards their table, her braids swinging in front of her, cutely.

"Heya Toadette." Daisy waved, and scooted over in her booth, "Come sit with us."

The toad girl sat down, "What's up with you all? Enjoying this lovely day too? Toad and I are going to have a party later, you guys should totally come!"

Peach smiled, "A party? Where at? Would you like to use the castle?"

Toadette made a face, "Eh…Toadsworth kind of makes it…less fun. Last time he made us turn the music down like all the way, and we were only allowed to drink milk and tea."

Daisy laughed when she recalled that time, "Oh I remember. Wow that guy has issues."

Peach sighed, "Toadsworth is just…overprotective at times. He is only looking out for us."

"He thinks soda will liquefy our insides and loud music will put holes in our brains." Toadette giggled, "And he makes really loud 'how not to party' speeches too."

"Rule number one: no breaking valuables." Daisy laughed.

"No runs to the kitchen." Toadette grinned.

"No flooding the bathrooms."

"No tomfoolery."

"No canned drinks."

"No pointy objects."

Peach watched the two throw more rules at one another, and broke into laughter along with them. It was good to be with friends. Now she was starting to forget all about the strange fortune, and her earlier feelings of unease.

00oo00oo00oo00

After finishing up their drinks and chatting with Toadette, it was decided that they would go to Toad's house, which was a pretty decent sized house, and help prep for the party.

"We can decorate with paper lanterns. They are so gorgeous." Toadette squeaked happily as they went inside. She waved at Toad when they entered the kitchen. He was currently putting something in the oven; when he was done he slipped off the oven mitts.

"Hey guys." The toad took a seat at the table, some dough rolled out in front of him, "Just cook'in up some stuff."

"We should make star shapes cookies!" Toadette cried happily, her face lighting up in excitement, "We can put little frosting faces on them, they will be so cute!"

"Sorry to disappoint you sis." Toad grinned, "But I can't seem to find the cookie cutters."

Toadette stomped her little foot lightly on the ground, "Darn." She looked so cute when she was angry, the girls couldn't help grinning.

"How about we roll them into balls and make sugar cookies? Then we can dip them in chocolate?" Peach suggested.

"Chocolate drops?" Daisy said, "That sounds yummy!"

Peach rolled up her sleeves and sat across from toad, "Let me help you roll them. Daisy, get the baker's chocolate out of the cabinet and we can melt it."

Daisy saluted, "Aye aye captain!"

Everyone laughed and they all set to work getting everything ready for the party. Peach felt warm and fuzzy inside, she loved it when she was with her friends. I can't wait for the party to start; we haven't had one in quite some time. Peach smiled when she thought of all her friends getting together to enjoy one another's company, she thought of Yoshi's good humor, Birdo's gossip, and then her mind went to Mario.

Peach smiled as she patted the dough and rolled them in her palm, she couldn't wait to see Mario again.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Mail call." Parakarry flew to the door and knocked lightly with his free hand, trying not to lose the heavy bag on his other shoulder.

Luigi opened the door, blinking in surprise at seeing the parakoopa, "Hey Parakarry."

"Hello." The koopa handed him an envelope, "The princess wanted me to hand deliver this."

He took it from him, and sniffed the envelope, Parakarry giving him a funny look, "What?" Luigi said, "These thing's always smell good. Kind of like vanilla."

Parakarry just stared at him, shaking his head, and flew off. Luigi ran inside when he had left, letter in hand, "Mario! We got a letter."

Mario walked into the living room from the kitchen, a glass of milk in his hand, "What is it?"

They sat at the couch, Luigi opening the envelope. He pulled out the white letter, the gold trim on the sides sparkling in the light, "Dear Mario brothers, you are invited to a party hosted by Toad and Toadette, at this address on the square. There will be plenty of food so no need to bring a covered dish. No need for formal attire-just bring yourselves! This is a gathering of friends, so we hope to see you here at seven o'clock tonight! Oh and Peach and Daisy will be there, wink wink." Luigi blushed, "Signed Toadette."

Mario blinked and sat his glass of milk on the table, "Wink wink?"

Luigi laughed, "That's Toadette for you."

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario went downstairs after shaving (around his mustache of course) and putting on a dab of cologne. He was in his usual red and blue attire. He waited on the couch for Luigi who had yet to come out of his room.

Luigi entered the room a few minutes later and Mario laughed when he saw him, "Why are you wearing that?"

Luigi was wearing a pastel green tux with a darker overcoat and a little dark green tie at the center, a flower sticking out of his front pocket, "I-I well I thought since… Mario stop laughing!" He glared as he watched his brother crack up.

Mario fell off the couch, still laughing and Luigi left the room, mumbling something about his brother being 'immature' and returned minutes later in his usual clothing, "Happy now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kooper, I like the new shell!" Toadette was currently in charge of answering the door, and so far a lot of people were showing up. She smiled at Kooper who had just entered the room, starting immediately towards the refreshment table.

There was another knock and she opened the door, "Oh! Hi Goombella, I didn't think you would make it."

The goomba girl smiled, "I just took a boat over here, no prob. Rogueport isn't as far away as you'd think."

Goombella went over to chat up Goombario, who she met a few months ago at Peach's birthday party. Toadette hid a mischievous smile as she watched them talk, she couldn't wait to make up a scheme to get the two to go out with each other. Toadette the matchmaker of the Mushroom Kingdom, the toad girl giggled at the thought.

There was another knock and she opened the door to see the Mario brothers, "Hey guys! Come on in." The two humans stepped into the room and she closed the door.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Peach was helping Toad fix some more punch, Daisy dropping some ice into the blender to make snow cones. They all turned as they heard footsteps enter the room, "Luigi!" Daisy grinned, tossing her arms around the green clad plumber, whose face turned a nice rosy shade.

"Hello Mario…Luigi." Peach wiped her hands on a small towel and stood up from the table, "I'm so glad you both could make it."

"Mmm, smells good in here." Luigi bent down and looked through the oven window, jumping in surprise as Daisy stepped up next to him.

Daisy giggled and grabbed onto Luigi's sleeve who blushed, "Me and Lou are heading to the backyard, to check the grill."

Peach smiled as she watched her friend drag away the man, who was stammering something as he went. Soon it was just her and Mario. She nervously played with the string of her apron, trying to get it off her waist, but her fingers were fumbling. She looked back in surprise when she felt fingers on hers, helping her out of the apron. Mario smiled as he took the apron off, laying it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Peach's cheeks went rosy as she looked into Mario's big blue eyes.

Mario just nodded, a warm smile under his mustache.

00oo00oo00oo00

The party lasted into the night, and when nightfall came everyone gathered outside and fireworks were released into the sky. It was beautiful, and the explosions of color seemed to make the stars in the sky sparkle even more brilliantly. A soft breeze lifted up Peach's hair and she leaned against the side of the house, eyes closed, head tilted up to catch more of the wind on her face. She didn't realize she was no longer alone until she felt someone's arm brush against hers.

Mario stood next to her, staring up at the sky as well, the firework's colors, especially the blues and purples, reflecting beautifully in his blue eyes.

"It's such a lovely night." Peach smiled at him, her own eyes shining brilliantly, "Perfect weather for a party."

"It's been a hot day, but now it feels pretty good." Mario watched as a particularly huge splash of color streaked across the sky, everyone in the yard gasping aloud, a few cheering at the marvelous firework display.

Peach stared back up at the sky, suddenly feeling tired. For a moment she had such energy, but now she felt ready to curl up under her sheets and let the rest of the night pass her by. The girl sighed softly and felt herself slide down the brick wall slowly, tucking her legs under her as she sat down.

Mario sat down next to her, "Are you feeling alright Peach?"

Peach opened her eyes, "I'm not sure. Well, I'm not feeling sick…I just feel so weary of late."

He held out a gloved hand, "Here, let's head back inside."

She smiled and took his hand; surprised when she felt her legs wobble underneath her as she tried standing. With a small gasp she fell onto Mario, and he caught her against his chest, "I-I'm sorry Mario, I'm such a klutz."

He just laughed lightly, eyes twinkling, "No, you're just tired."

They went inside together and when the sliding glass door leading to the backyard slid shut, they found themselves in a sort of comforting silence. Mario led the way to the couch and helped her sit, "I'll be right back with a glass of water." She watched him leave, a small smile on her face. Mario the gentlemen, as always, she thought with a soft giggle.

The girl sank into the soft plush couch, her eyes slipping closed again. Why am I so tired? I feel like I've run miles. Peach heard Mario approach but kept her eyes closed, her eyelids so heavy she feared any moment now she would be fast asleep on Toad's couch.

"Peach?" She felt Mario take a seat next to her, and his warm hand on her arm, "I brought you some water, you should drink it. It might make you feel better."

She forced her eyes open, blinking tiredly. Peach took the glass from him. She was surprised at how heavy it felt in her grip, and held it up to her chest; afraid she would drop it, "Thank you."

Mario watched her take a sip; his eyebrows knotted, a look of concern on his face, "Would you like me to take you home?"

She sighed softly as she took another drink, and shook her head, "No, I can't leave now, it would be awfully rude."

"Nonsense. You can't be expected to attend every event that comes up." Mario gave her an amused look, "I'm sure Toadette will understand."

Peach was silent, her head tilted to the side. Mario shook her shoulder gently, "Peach?"

"What?" Peach sat up, dumping a bit of water on her blouse, "Oh no."

Mario took the glass from her and sat it on the table, "Okay, let's get you home."

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach was in bed. The room was dark but moonlight flooded in from the balcony's high windows. Currently she was staring up at the ceiling, a deep frown on her face. The princess didn't know why she was so tired earlier. Mario had helped her inside, and a maid had assisted her to the bedroom. When she had got into bed she had fallen asleep instantly, just to wake up only an hour later, feeling a sudden rush of energy.

It's probably because of the coffee I had this morning. I'm just not used to drinking it. Peach rolled over in bed and looked at her digital clock sitting on the bedside table. It was almost midnight now, just twenty minutes away. The girl sighed and sat up, head resting against the headboard of her bed.

After sitting there for awhile, trying to see if she would feel tired again, the girl found that she was still very much awake, and with a loud sigh, got out of bed. Peach sat with her feet hanging off her bed, toes hidden in her thick carpet. She felt ready to start another day, though it being several hours until dawn, she had quite an issue. Peach grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest, resting her chin on it. After awhile of still feeling unable to fall back asleep, the girl got to her feet and headed to the bathroom.

She flipped the light switch on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A blonde woman with lively blue eyes stared back at her, not looking even a little bit tired. Oh what am I to do now? Peach stared at the mirror for a little while longer then began brushing out her hair, finding nothing better to do at the moment.

When her hair was perfectly brushed out the girl sighed and frowned at her reflection. Peach wanted to try and go back to bed but she felt ready to jog a mile, so she concluded it would be near impossible to even attempt it. I suppose I'll have to entertain myself somehow.

Peach left the bathroom and turned her bedroom light on. The girl then grabbed a book from the bookcase near her dresser and sat on the bed to read.

00oo00oo00oo00

After reading several chapters of the book, Peach glanced at her clock and groaned. Only two hours had passed and she was still unable to fall asleep! The princess felt ready to cry in frustration. She had to meet with her council today to discuss building plans for a new greenhouse, so if she stayed up any longer she would have absolutely no energy left for anything later in the morning.

Why now? Why is this happening at such an inconvenient time? Peach did not know, and with another long sigh, put away the book and tried once more to fall asleep.

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach felt herself gain consciousness and blinked in the sunshine streaming through her window. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and moaned. It was noon! She had slept since noon! Toadsworth is going to be so unhappy with me.

The girl sat up in bed, a hand on her forehead, a sudden headache coming up. It was a painful throbbing ache and Peach felt tears well up in her eyes.

Downstairs she sat herself at the empty dining room table, her head in her arms. She heard a tapping noise and looked up to see Toadsworth enter with his cane.

"Peach are you alright? I was worried about you." The old toad gave her a concerned look but she could not smile and ease his nerves.

"My head." Peach grimaced, "It hurts quite a bit."

"Heavens, that isn't good." Toadsworth left the room quickly and returned with a small bottle and a glass of water, "This is what I use when I have aches, just swallow two."

Peach grabbed the glass of water, the cup wet and chilled in her grasp and quickly swallowed down the pills. She thanked Toadsworth and after telling him she would be fine now, servers entered the room and lunch began.

Soon there were various bits of foodstuffs on the table, including soups, meat pies, various vegetables, and fruits. A huge bowl of pasta sat at the center. Peach then realized she was very hungry, almost desperately so, and immediately began filling her plate.

Toadsworth watched as Peach began shoveling food into her mouth, "My dear, be sure to chew! We wouldn't want you choking."

Peach nodded and with no abandon began digging into a pie with her spoon, sighing happily as the taste of hearty meat filled gravy filled her mouth.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Wow." Daisy said, "So you cleaned the table, huh?"

Peach nodded, her face a bit flushed when she recalled lunch, "Yes, I don't know what came over me. At least my headache disappeared afterwards."

"Hmm…well I guess maybe you have some sort of bug? Or is it that time." Daisy gave her a wicked smile.

Peach blushed and shook her head, "No, fortunately that has passed me by until next month."

"Hurrah to that."

When Peach had finished with her meeting she had went to visit her cousin and best friend Daisy, to try and talk to her about these newfound problems. The girl knew it was way out of the ordinary to stuff her face and have these up and down spells. One moment Peach felt a wave of dizziness, and the next she had a sudden streak of energy within her that made her shaky and tense.

"What should I do?" Peach sat down on Daisy's bed. They had picked Daisy's room to talk, it was the most private place in the castle, certainly more so because everyone in Sarasaland were preparing for some sort of summer fest.

"I would suggest a doctor but we both know those are never fun. Daisy laughed and opened her closet door, "Okay now you have to help me real fast. I have to find the perfect dress to wear this evening."

Momentarily Peach forgot about her problems, "What sort of plans do you have Daisy?"

"Guess." Daisy grinned and Peach felt she knew exactly what the girl meant.

"Oh Daisy! I'm so happy for you two." Peach smiled and stood up, both girls hugging.

Daisy sighed happily, "I'm sooo happy he finally asked me out. Pfft, it took him long enough!"

"Luigi is a sweet heart." Peach said, "I'm so happy you two have finally decided to start a relationship."

"Hey." Daisy said, "I was ready the whole time. You know how hard I had to hold myself back? I was ready to jump that man like a gazelle."

Peach coughed suddenly in surprise and Daisy laughed.

"How about this one?" The brunette walked out of the closet with a dark blue dress in her hands. It was a lovely gown, sleeveless and dipped in the front just enough to retain modestly, lacy material draped across the bottom skirts.

"It is beautiful Daisy." Peach said, "But I think you should wear something with more of a summer color."

Daisy looked at the dress and returned it to the closet, "Yeah you're right, much too wintery."

Minutes later after showing Peach several dresses, they finally decided on a shiny orange sundress with a red bodice.

"Oh yeah!" Daisy cheered as she tried it on, winking at her reflection in the mirror, "I'm on fire!"

Peach laughed and soon they were digging through Daisy's closet for a pair of shoes.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Have fun you two!" Peach waved from the castle gates as the limousine pulled away, Daisy hanging out the roof window, waving. They had dropped her off on the way to the restaurant, so Peach wouldn't have to wait for a driver to pick her up. The girl watched the vehicle disappear down the road and started inside.

The castle halls were quiet, and Peach felt herself sigh. She hated the quiet, Peach was the kind of person who needed some sort of noise to keep her from going mad, be it bird song or voices. When she was a child, some of Peach's deepest fears were drowning and going deaf. That was why she hated swimming under water. It was almost soundless under the water, and she felt that she would suffocate if she stayed even a minute.

Peach wished at that moment that she was with her friends, but unfortunately no one was available. The girl went up to her room and she kicked off her heels and splayed out across her bed, staring up at her ceiling. After awhile she felt her eyes start to slip closed.

"Peach?" She heard a knock at her door, and for the first time Peach felt herself scowl.

"What?" Peach's voice was loud and irritated and the person who had knocked grew quiet.

With a long sigh the princess opened her door to see a toad maid looking up at her with wide surprised eyes, "Umm, your majesty, I need to collect your laundry."

Peach realized she was glaring down at the small toad and shook her head, stepping away from the door. She gave the toad a reassuring smile, "Sure, come right in. I apologize, I'm half asleep today." And she really was, Peach found to her unhappiness. Only minutes ago she was fully alert, and now she was groggy.

The toad gave her an odd look then quickly stumbled into the room, and Peach felt her fists clench. Why was she so tense?

"I'll just collect your bed sheets and return to collect the hamper later." The toad maid said.

Peach just nodded, and left the room, feeling her headache return.

00oo00oo00oo00

The princess was sitting in a guest room, feeling strangely emotional. This felt like the only place she could be alone. What do I want? Do I want my friends, or do I suddenly want this silence? Peach was surprised to find she didn't know.

Peach sat in an armchair by a window and stared out through the glass, at the gardens below. The girl's eyes blurred and she wiped them to find that she was crying. She didn't know why she felt so angry, and also so very sad, but Peach tried her best to brush these emotions away.

I'll just try and fall asleep again, that should make me feel better. Peach closed the curtains over the window and in the comfort of the darkness, curled up on the bed.

She woke hours later to a horrible headache, tears streaming down her cheeks. It hurts…so badly. Peach began to sob, holding her head. After awhile the pain dimmed to a soft prickling pain and she moved to the window. She pulled the curtains back and was startled to see that it was dark outside. How long have I been sleeping? Toadsworth is probably so worried.

Peach quickly left the room, too stressed to remember to close the door.

00oo00oo00oo00

Toadsworth was in his room tidying his bookshelf when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Footsteps hesitantly stepped into the room and he turned to see Peach enter, "My dear! Where have you been hiding?"

"I'm sorry Toadsworth." Peach gave him a small, but weak smile, "I just needed some time alone.

The old toad gave her an understanding look and Peach was surprised when he walked up to her, and gave her a hug. He hadn't hugged her since she was a child and Peach felt so very relieved in his small but warm embrace. Soon they had pulled away and Peach nodded at him, "I'm sorry for disappearing like that, I've just been feeling odd of late."

"If you need anything love, anything at all…I'm always here." Toadsworth smiled up at her, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Thank you." Peach smiled and glanced at the pile of books on the desk near Toadsworth's bed, "I see you are going through some things, do you need any help? I can get a servant."

"No dear, I'm fine. I don't want any maids discovering my secrets," Toadsworth winked at her and she laughed, "I'm just sorting through some old items."

Peach walked over to his desk and picked up a book to read its cover, she was startled when a photo slipped free from its pages and fell to the floor. Peach bent down to retrieve it, when she had it in her fingers she turned it over and was surprised at what she found. It was a picture of the late king and queen…her mother and father.

"What have you got there?" Toadsworth stepped over to glance at the photo and he smiled sadly when he saw who was in it.

Peach stared at the picture. Her mother was a spitting image of her, but with lighter blue eyes, like ice, her pink lips open in a laugh, her hair fluffing up over her shoulders, some falling over her forehead in bangs. Her father had the queen around the waist, a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes staring forward, full of laughter. She didn't really realize she was crying until she felt a tear tickle her nose. She brushed it away, sniffling softly.

"She was always so full of sunshine." Toadsworth sighed, "Your mother was something special, she would have been so proud of you dear." The toad didn't mention her father, Peach knew this was because he was not fond of him because he believed that he had abandoned the queen…his family… in their time of need, when he had disappeared suddenly one day and had never returned. After the queen had become ill.

"I miss them." Peach brushed a blond curl away from her face, "I can only remember some things, but there was always love, I could feel it. I still can."

The toad gave her a pitying look, "Your mother would not want you to be sad. She was a very happy woman, full of light. She would want you to forget about the past and embrace the future. Do not cry in an old toad's mess of a room my dear and be caught up in old pains."

"Yes, but I feel like moving on means leaving them behind." Peach said softly, staring down at the photo in her hand, "They are gone, and no matter what I do, this truth will remain unchanged."

"Peach, is something the matter? Something you need to tell me?" Toadsworth was concerned. Peach hadn't brought up her parents in a long time, and she wasn't usually caught up in negative emotions like she was now.

"No. I think I'll go to bed. I'm feeling tired. Goodnight Toadsworth." He bid her goodnight as well and watched as Peach left the room, the photograph sitting on the desk, shining under the lamp's golden light.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt a cold wind brush over her body and she blinked in the sudden bright moonlight. Peach found herself standing in an open field, on an expanse of grass, which was shining silver-blue under the moon's glow.

Where am I? How did I get here? She was confused. This was not a familiar place, and the very air sparkled with an eerie shine.

Suddenly Peach felt something warm on her lips, it fell down her chin-wet. The girl quickly moved her hand up to her face, and looked at her fingers where she touched her lips, it was red. She tasted iron. Blood. The girl gasped and stepped back, and turned around quickly when she felt herself step on something.

Daisy? Her friend was laying on the ground, a peaceful look on her face, arms over her head, face pale as snow. Peach knelt down and touched her arm, pulling back in surprise. She was…cold.

"Daisy?" Peach's voice sounded odd, it seemed to echo all around her, "Daisy wake up!"

The girl shook her friend but Daisy did not stir, Peach bent over her form… and that is when she noticed something. Peach's eyes widened as she touched the spot on Daisy's neck. Her neck. Blood, "No. Daisy. No!"

Peach stood up, tears slipping down her cheeks. Daisy was dead. The girl held back a scream of fear and sorrow, and as she spun around, to look at her surroundings, more bodies appeared, crumpled all around her in the grass. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadette…everyone she had ever knew and called friend.

"No!" Peach screamed as the world collapsed in on her, casting her into the arms of darkness.

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach woke up with a loud scream, and in no time there were toads in her room. They all expected to see a hole in her wall and Bowser or some other villain, but instead found Peach sitting up in bed, face in her hands, sobbing.

"Miss, what is the matter?" A toad maid with blond braids stepped up to her bedside, her small hand on Peach's arm. She was taken by surprise when the princess roughly shoved her hand away.

"Leave me alone!" Peach snapped, eyes rimmed red. Everyone in the room froze, shocked by the usually kind and patient princess's sudden harsh tone.

"I'll get Toadsworth!" A guard toad said and quickly dashed out of the room, leaving a crowd of toads, all staring wide eyed at their princess who was currently screaming into a pillow, a muffled sound of rage, not fear or sorrow.

The old toad arrived in no time, gasping as he made it into the room, leaning onto his cane for support, "W-what's happening? Peach what's wrong?"

Peach just continued to cry and scream into the pink pillow, pressing it so hard to her face that it became hard to breath. After awhile dots danced in her vision and she felt herself fall into the void of unconsciousness.

00oo00oo00oo00

She felt light, warm and calming on her face. Peach blinked and turned her head aside, eyes sensitive in the sudden light, and saw a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Mario." Peach smiled softly. He was at her bedside, sitting in a wooden chair, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Peach. I was so worried." Mario frowned and Peach could see the shadows under his eyes. How long had she been unconscious? She had already gathered she was in a hospital room from the white walls and medical equipment.

"W-why am I here?" Peach's voice stammered. She was afraid. Was she dying or something? I can't remember.

Mario saw the alarm on her face and grabbed her hand up in his, "Don't worry Peach, they found nothing wrong, the doc said you must have had a panic attack of some sort."

Peach closed her eyes. She remembered now. The nightmare she had…the screaming and the emotional pain that near tore her apart. The girl felt tears prick her eyes when she remembered the dead bodies of all her friends lying around her.

"It was horrible Mario." Peach said tearfully, "I had the most terrifying nightmare, and these last two days have been just horrible."

"Talk to me about it Peach." Mario's voice was soft and his eyes looked into hers, ready to hear anything she had to say. Her wonderful sweet Mario, he would always be there for her.

She explained her sudden energy and then lack of it, and her hunger, and the rage and sadness that shook her whole body with stress. While she talked she looked into Mario's kind blue eyes and she felt that she could tell him everything. Peach explained the dream in great detail, and she felt more tears fall when she reached the end of her story.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Peach wiped the tears off her face with a tissue Mario gave her, sniffling softly, "I'm such a child."

"No Peach." Mario's hand was still on hers, and he squeezed it gently, "You are kind, and beautiful…and you have a strong heart." Peach felt said heart pitter-patter in her chest as he moved his face closer to hers; they pulled back when the door opened.

Toadsworth walked in, "Oh good! I see you are awake."

"Toadsworth, I'm so sorry." Peach said quickly, but the old toad just shook his head.

"Don't apologize dear. I'm just happy to see you are safe." The old toad's expression was one of great relief when he looked at her.

Mario stood up, "I'm going to head home now, Luigi is probably attempting to cook so I should intervene."

"Hey now." Peach's tone was teasing, "He makes good bread sticks."

"Yeah, but everything else ends up burnt or boiled to death. Mama mia." Mario rolled his eyes and she giggled.

00oo00oo00oo00

When Peach returned home no one talked to her, there were smiles and nods, but for the most part everyone stayed out of her way. When the girl entered her room she was surprised and touched to find that there were gifts sitting all around her bed and on her dresser. She picked up a stuffed blue yoshi and hugged it to her chest as she sat down on her bed.

"Do you like your flowers?" Toadsworth stepped into the room, a kind smile on his face.

Peach smiled and nodded at the dresser where a pink vase sat, some gorgeous yellow roses in it, "Those over there? Yes, they are lovely. Thank you."

The toad smiled then left the room after telling her it would be a good idea to get some rest. Peach was prepared to take his advice and was propping her pillows up against the headboard of her bed when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Peach! Oh my gosh, are you okay? I had no idea you were in the freaking hospital!" Daisy practically yelled into the phone.

"Calm down Daisy. I'm fine now. How was your date last night?"

"It was great, we just came back, now seriously Peach, what happened?"

Peach changed the subject, not really feeling like talking about it, "You just came back? Where were you all night?"

Daisy's voice grew quiet then she replied shakily, "W-well, you see…we kind of fell asleep in the park."

Peach raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We ate then went to the movies, then we took a night stroll in the park. We were on a bench and I guess we were so tired we fell asleep there."

"That was dangerous Daisy."

"I know, it wasn't like we did it on purpose." Daisy laughed, "Some hobo woke us up. Yelled at us for stealing his bench. He threatened Luigi with a shoe."

Peach laughed at the thought, "That must have been a shock."

"Yeah…he was a surprise at first, but I got over it. Luigi acts like it was the worst thing ever though. He swears he's never returning to the park now. Thinks the hobo guy has him on a hit list or something."

"Luigi is a bit paranoid." Peach agreed.

"So…enough about my life. What the heck is going on with you?" Of course she would ask eventually.

"I'm not sure Daisy. I had a bit of a meltdown after a particularly bad dream."

"Really? Crap that sounds bad." Daisy said, "I guess I'll have to break you out if you get committed or something."

"Not funny Daisy." Peach sighed.

"No? That bad? What the heck did you dream about?" Daisy asked.

"Everyone…dead." Peach said softly, "All around me."

"…. That doesn't sound pleasant. Kinda weird for you too. Don't you usually dream about happy things?"

"Well, I don't have bad dreams often I suppose, but no, I don't always have good dreams."

Daisy paused, and then, "So you freaked out like mad and they had you hospitalized?"

"Yes Daisy." Peach played with a strand of her blonde hair, a frown on her face, "I just lost it completely. Toadsworth told me I lost consciousness by attempting to suffocate myself with a pillow."

"Eep." Daisy squeaked, "That does sound serious."

"I'm almost afraid to go back to sleep." Peach admitted, feeling nausea rise at the thought of having another bad dream like the one she had before. It had felt so real. She could vividly remember the metallic sharp taste of blood on her lips. Peach shivered at the thought.

"If you need anything. Anything, Peach…Just give me a call." Daisy told her, "Even if it's early in the morning, I'll pick up."

That won't happen. Peach shook her head at the thought, but answered her anyways, "Alright Daisy." Daisy hated mornings. She stayed up all night so getting up early was a struggle for the girl. Peach couldn't imagine Daisy getting up and being fully awake to comfort her.

"Get well soon, ok Peachy?" Daisy finished with a, "Love ya!"

Soon Peach was putting the phone aside and resting on her bed again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back against her plush pillows and found that the feelings of exhaustion had returned. With a quiet sigh, she felt herself drift off.

00oo00oo00oo00

It was night when her eyes slipped open. Hard moonlight covered her form, lighting up her bed like a slab of pure light. Peach sat up quickly her eyes blinking in the blue light. It's night again. I've slept all day.

Peach slipped out of bed and started for the bathroom. When she flipped on the light she immediately went to her shiny white-pink porcelain sink, and began throwing water on her face. Heat brushed up and down her face and sunk deep into her shoulders. The girl moaned as a wave of nausea began along with a headache.

"No, please not again." Peach's voice echoed softly back at her and her headache sharpened in response. With a pitiful cry, the princess sank down onto the tile of her floor, her hot body trembling against cold stone.

The girl lay there for a while and then she felt sickness rise in her throat, she quickly crawled, stumbled for the toilet, and made it just in time.

Peach weakly stood and went to the sink. She reached for a washcloth, fumbling so much she sent the bar of soap on the sink's edge flying off the counter. When she had the washcloth, she began cleaning her face with cold water. The girl then rested her forehead on the sink, feeling tears roll down her cheeks, so hot they felt as if they were leaving trails of red down her face. She had never felt so sick before in her life. With a ragged intake of breath she sank back down onto the floor.

I need help. I have to get someone, I feel as if I'm dying.

Peach practically crawled out of the bathroom, and ended up curling up by her bed, holding on to the edge of her pink comforter. She was breathing hard and cold chills were running up and down her spine.

What's happening to me?

00oo00oo00oo00

The girl awoke to the sounds of bird song. With a long yawn she sat up and was surprised to find herself on the floor. She remembered last night and stood up, surprised to find she had the strength to do so. I'm not sick anymore.

Peach would have sat down on her bed and pondered this if she wasn't so hungry. The girl forgot about last night and with an eager smile on her face-ran out of her room to greet the dawn.

Downstairs she sat down at the dining table next to Toadsworth, and the old toad gave her a surprised but pleased look as she did so, "Why, good morning Peach. You look like you're feeling much better."

"Yes, I feel fine, but hungry." Peach smiled.

Soon there were plates heaping with breakfast foods and the girl was piling it in. The toad shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched her eat, taking a sip of his black coffee. Any other day he would have asked her why on earth she was so hungry, but today he was too relieved by the smile on her face and the way her skin shined. Her eyes were her usual bright blue, but bluer if that was possible. Her skin practically sparkled under the light in health. She was the complete opposite of the girl he had seen in the hospital yesterday.

Peach finished another stack of pancakes and finally leaned back in her seat with a breathy sigh. She felt a smile glow on her face and quickly excused herself from the table. The girl felt so good, that she felt as if she could run miles.

"Daisy!"

"Wow Peachy! Don't yell in my ear." Daisy squeaked.

Peach pressed the phone closer to her face, "I feel so much better Daisy! I was sick all night, it was a nightmare, but now it all feels like it never happened."

"You sound like you feel better." Daisy laughed.

"I really do Daisy." Peach sighed happily, "I'm so happy this sickness has went away. I feel as if I could join a triathlon."

"That's great news Peach. How about we celebrate by putting together a game."

"Sports?"

"No monopoly! Duh Peachy! How about we play soccer?"

"Isn't that your forte?" Peach laughed.

"Yup." She could imagine Daisy grinning on her end of the line, "That's why you're on my team."

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach's ride pulled up alongside the wide green behind Daisy's castle where she played most of her games. The princess thanked her driver and started across the field towards Daisy, who was directing a few servants on where to put one of the goals.

"No." Daisy groaned, "That's not straight. Guy's, it's heavier than it looks, don't drop it so fast next time."

Peach stepped up next to her, "Hello Daisy."

Daisy turned to smile at her, "Heya Peach! About time you got here."

"Sorry, there was some traffic."

"Yeah no biggie." Daisy laughed, "A lot of people like to watch their princess play." She said this with pride.

Daisy was known in Sarasa for her games, being one of the best players in the kingdom, much to her father's chagrin. Peach remembered one time when she and Daisy had worn clothes showing their midriffs at a big soccer match…that had caused a lot of talk, and yelling on Daisy's father's part.

"Hey Daisy!" Toadette rushed over in her uniform, "Whose team is Toad going to be on?"

"Ours." Daisy said, "Were up against some out of town-ers."

"Hello Peach." Toadette smiled at her, "It's nice to see you in uniform again."

"Thank you." Peach told her, "If only I could remember how to play."

"It's been that long?" Daisy shook her head, smiling, her brown curls bouncing around her ears, "Well I guess we'll just have to hope your feet remember what to do when we're on the field."

Soon the game was on. Peach waited a bit off to their goal, one of the defensive players. For the most part she would stay in her spot on the field, with Toadette assisting on the other side. Though she would have to be able to move quickly to intercept any opponents before they could score.

Suddenly she saw her chance and the ball was in movement near where she stood. The opponent koopa smirked as she neared Peach and the girl felt a flicker of anger, though she didn't know why. That was until the girl opened her mouth.

"Hey pinkie." The koopa gal teased, playing keep away with Toad who was failing miserably, the other players circling around her, "Gonna try and steal for the win? That would be a rare sight."

Peach felt her teeth grit together and glared at the koopa. The clear arrogance in her voice was irritating enough, but calling her 'pinkie'? How disrespectful!

The koopa then flew by her towards the goal and Peach acted fast, surprised at how quickly she picked up speed. Peach felt a sort of thundering in her heart and felt excitement rise in her chest. She was on an adrenaline high.

Suddenly she was in front of the koopa and before the girl could react, Peach had the ball in her possession and was moving towards the enemy's goal.

"Go Peach go!" Daisy cheered, running alongside her.

Peach felt pleasure rise within herself. She had the ball; she was about to make one for the team. Pinkie. Hah!

Suddenly as she rounded the goal she felt a swift kick hit her ankle and felt herself stumble-and suddenly the ball was being dribble-kicked away by the koopa girl from earlier, said koopa laughing loudly as she turned towards their goal.

How dare you! I'm going to rip… Peach stopped mid thought, as she watched the koopa and her other team members rush towards the goal. She was horrified to find herself thinking of horrible ways that the koopa girl could die…and she enjoyed the imagery. Peach felt sick and shook her head, trying to force the sinful visions away.

You're not sick anymore. Peach told herself as she raced to stop the koopa who was dangerously close to the end of the field now, and to their waiting goal.

The goalie, a pink Yoshi girl named Tania, quickly held her hands out, stepping left to right, prepping to defend the goal. The koopa girl smirked as she played keep away with the others, her auburn ponytail swinging around her shoulders.

Peach raced towards them with a sudden burst of speed and was startled when she passed Daisy who had been way ahead of her. I didn't realize I was so fast. Peach didn't falter in step however to ponder this for only a second, and kept her eyes on the target. She was going to make sure that this game ended in their favor.

"Tania!" Daisy yelled to their goalie, somewhere behind Peach, "Prepare yourself!"

Just as the koopa girl prepared to kick the ball into the goal, Peach angled her body last minute; thrust her foot out…and made a steal for the team. With a grin on her face, the blonde rotated the ball and made a sharp turn towards the enemy's goal.

"I don't think so!" She heard the koopa hiss behind her and Peach was startled when the koopa appeared to her right suddenly. The girl cried out as the koopa made another sharp kick at her shin, the toe of her shoe scraping her knee. Peach stumbled and reached out a hand suddenly, gripped the koopa's sleeve…and pulled her down with her.

The two girls rolled to the ground just as a whistle was blown and the game was called to a pause. Peach sat up with her hands pressed against the ground to push herself up, her breath coming out in soft gasps, the koopa was getting up as well, "You stupid klutz." The koopa growled as rubbed her knee. Peach felt satisfied when she saw a small scrape there.

Daisy ran up just as Peach reached her feet, "You okay Peachy?" The Sarasa princess glared at the koopa who acted like she didn't notice, "That was cheating Kassie."

"She pulled me down." The koopa retorted, casting a sharp glare at Peach who returned it.

"She kicked me twice." Peach argued, "On purpose."

"I know." Daisy said. The koopa just sneered and began walking away towards her team who were gathering by their own goal. Peach balled her hands into fists as she watched her go.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Hey Pinkie." The koopa girl, Kassie, was standing in front of her with a trademark smirk on her face, green eyes shining with arrogance.

"Hello." Peach smiled and pushed the koopa girl over.

Kassie gasped as she fell backwards onto her shell, helpless to reach her feet.

The blonde felt an intense rage fill her person and pulled back an arm. Without hesitating she began punching the koopa girl in the face.

The koopa screamed as the girl wailed out on her, her hits unnaturally brutal. There was a cracking sound and Kassie made a choking noise. Peach didn't stop her attack, even as the koopa rolled over onto her side to spit out shards of teeth, blood thick on her face.

In her sleep the princess rolled over, hugging a stuffed luma to her chest…and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"This heat is a killer." Daisy moaned.

Currently Peach and Daisy were walking down a street in Mushroom village, Daisy fanning herself with her thin floral patterned purse, her brown bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

The heat was at a staggering record high; it was about 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Of course neither of them would be outside if they had known it was going to be this hot. Daisy cursed under her breath for forgetting to check the weather.

Peach stopped with a weary sigh, delicately brushing perspiration from her face with the back of her white glove, "I think it would be wise to head back to the castle." She rested the picnic basket against her hip. They had planned on having a picnic at the park but so much for that idea.

"We're halfway there." Daisy pointed out, "We could always raid the juice guy when we get to the park." Daisy didn't like giving up so easy; it was in her nature to persist in everything, no matter how strenuous the activity.

When they reached the park, both girls walked quickly towards a shady spot under a great tree. Peach sat down on the bench with a long sigh, tightening her hair in its ponytail, sitting the picnic basket next to her. Finally.

Daisy chose to be dramatic and stretch out across the ground, "I can't feel my legs." Daisy was the tomboy of their circle of friends but she also had a flair for being dramatic.

"Ready for some cheeseburger casserole?" Peach suggested with a smile.

Daisy was immediately sitting next to her, "Hell yeah. I still can't believe Toadsworth can cook." It was odd but one of Toadsworth's secret hobbies was cooking. Peach had caught him making this delicious casserole one day when she made a visit to the kitchen one night. He had begged her to keep his night activities secret, lest the servants get lazy and expect him to cook his own meals.

The girls were soon sipping canned lemonade with their now clean bowls tucked away in the basket. Daisy watched a koopa child kick a soccer ball towards a small toad girl, while Peach looked towards the trees. She had been watching a bright blue bird flit about until it had ducked quickly mid-air into the trees to her left, her eyes had followed it and she had glimpsed something else hiding in the shadows, "Daisy." There was a sense of urgency in Peach's voice.

"What?" Daisy quickly looked at Peach who was staring off into the trees, "What is it?"

"I saw someone in the trees." Peach whispered quickly, looking back at the thicket, "I think they were watching us."

"Probably the paparazzi." Daisy laughed, "Ever since me and Lou made out in the grocery store, we've been stalked by cameras. So scandalous."

Peach stared into the trees a deep frown on her face. She had seen something, a glimpse, but there was something. Well, maybe it was just a man with a camera, in which case she had nothing to hide-though the thought of someone watching you was always unsettling nonetheless.

After sitting for a while in the shade the two girls ventured out from beneath the trees as soon as the bright sun hid away under large clouds. Daisy frowned up at the sky as they walked, "Now it looks like rain."

Peach sighed, "I cannot wait until this odd weather ends. Spring was wonderful. So breezy and warm."

"Yeah." Daisy sat down on the edge of a grey-stone fountain, looking down at the mounds of one-cent coins shining in the water, "It's much too muggy today to enjoy anything. You should come to Sarasaland next week."

"For the fair?"

"Yup, you read about it online?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Peach smiled, "I would certainly love to attend."

Daisy grinned and crossed her legs, dipping her fingers into the trickling water of the fountain, "Sarasa's weather is dry, so it won't be as unbearable. You should bring sunglasses though. Get some wicked shades, I bet you could totally pull off a bad ass look."

Peach flinched slightly at Daisy's cursing but smiled, "I'll just bring my sun visor."

Daisy gave her a long look, "Peach, be a rebel."

Peach blushed slightly but shook her head, a blond strand of hair falling from behind one ear.

"I'm going with Lou." Daisy sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes, "Just like in the movies. It will be just me and my honey, riding the Ferris wheel. He will try and win me the biggest stuffed animal and we will eat hot dogs together…Lou will probably get lots of mustard on his shirt."

Peach couldn't help laughing and soon Daisy was laughing alongside her. Though as they began their walk back to the castle only with what felt like moments later, this laughter faded and Peach felt herself frown. For some reason she began to feel sad…as if she had just realized something disheartening…

00oo00oo00oo00

Back at the castle, an hour later, Peach was up in her room after Daisy left and for the first time in quite awhile found herself in her expansive closet. She was standing in the middle of the closet, glancing all around her at the pink clothing hanging from the walls. Pink dresses, pink sport's clothing, pink formals…. there were even tidy stacks of pink foot wear up against the wall, some sitting in their own little shelves.

It was at this time that Peach realized that she did indeed have a theme going, and found that for the first time in her life, this fact displeased her.

I need something new. Peach decided. I'm tired of wearing the same thing everyday. It's time for a change. The Princess pulled many garments from her closet and laid them out across her bed. Then she took a seat on her bed and looked at them.

After a minute Peach frowned and felt frustration build. She didn't know why she wanted a sudden change, but Peach felt she had to. That is the only way he will notice me.

Peach gasped aloud at the thought. She stared down at one of her dresses, her hand gripping the material tightly. He. She closed her eyes, taking in a slow breath, "Mario."

She felt it then, a sort of cold feeling in her heart. Peach opened her eyes and a single warm tear, slipped down her cheek. Daisy had Luigi…but Peach. No. Peach had yet to have someone. Mario was bold, the hero. It should have been easy for him to ask her. Luigi had admitted his feelings to Daisy long ago! Why was it taking Mario so long? The emotions I saw in his eyes…have I misread them?

The girl hugged herself and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts threatening to send more tears down her face. Why would Mario want to be with someone like me? Daisy has more personality, more style. Mario probably even wants to be with her! Peach sighed hard and tossed one of her dressed away, feeling tired but angry. Angry at herself for being pathetic.

"I can change." Peach told herself. It couldn't be that hard. The girl decided.

Brushing away the lonely feelings along with her tears, the girl stood up with a hopeful smile on her face. Today was the day she would get what she wanted.

Mario.

I'm ready. No more holding back.

00oo00oo00oo00

Toadsworth was sitting in his study; a heavy book open on his desk, staring hard at the small text, taking notes-when the door flew open, "Toadsworth." Peach walked in, her skirts making a swishing noise as they swept across the stone floor.

He sat up straight in surprise, dropping the pencil in his hand, "Peach? How was your picnic? Didn't expect you back so soon."

"Never mind that." Peach said quickly, "Can you call a driver? I'd like to visit the Mushroom City mall."

He gave her a small smile, tipping his glasses up on his face with a finger, "Updating your wardrobe my dear?"

Peach smiled, "You could say that, yes."

The old toad got to his feet; "I'll contact someone right away. Just go on ahead and wait in the sitting room."

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach was sitting in a comfortable red chair when she heard the doors to the room open and someone approach. She reached her feet and turned to face whoever had entered the room and was pleasantly surprised when she saw a short koopa girl approach with a red cap on, her carrot hair tucked into it, "Kala!"

The koopa sassy grin, her green eyes shining, "Hello there, your majesty!"

Peach laughed, "No need for formalities Kala."

"Great." The koopa said cheerfully, "Then let's be on our way. Remind me to pick up some dish soap on the way back, I'm out."

Kala was one of the royal drivers, commandeering a small fancy black car that Peach rode in when she wasn't taking the limo. Kala was one of Peach's favorite servants. The koopa was lively, chatty, and fun-also always willing to lend an ear.

Peach stepped outside and immediately opened her parasol as the bright rays of the sun assaulted them. Kala merely slipped on some red tinted shades and grinned; opening the door, "Step right in Peach. Mushroom City Mall? Right?"

"Yes." Peach pulled her parasol closed and slipped into the seat, pulling the bottom of her dress with her, lest it get shut in the door.

"Righty then." Kala chirped, shutting the door. In no time she was sitting in the driver's seat, "Let's head out."

Peach stared out the window as they started down the highway, the trees and fields flashing by in no time and soon tall buildings and stone streets were taking their place.

"No traffic today." Kala commented as they pulled onto the curb not twenty minutes later, "That's good."

"Yes." Peach agreed.

Kala opened the door and helped Peach out, "What time would you like me to pick you up?"

Peach paused, "…Well, actually. I was hoping you would accompany me."

Kala gave her a surprised look, straightening the cap on her head, "Really? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Just don't tell ol' toadsworth, or he'll think I'm slacking on the job."

00oo00oo00oo00

After visiting the first clothing store they had come across, Toadina's Closet, Peach admitted to Kala why she had wanted her to tag along.

Kala stared at her for a long time and broke into laughter, Peach blushing as several shoppers glanced their way, "Haha, y-you're joking, right?"

"I'm being entirely serious." Peach said quickly as Kala giggled, leaning against an advertising dummy that was titling dangerously.

The koopa steadied the clothing dummy she had been leaning on and stopped laughing, "What?"

"Well...I've noticed that I'm not really that unique when it comes to clothing choices." Peach sighed, "I'm ready for a change."

"And you want me to help you?" Kala's expression was incredulous.

"I-I don't know who else to ask." Peach told her, "I can't ask Daisy, she'll make me try on all sorts of things I'm not ready for, and you are always colorful."

Kala grinned, "Ah, I get it! You're done being pink. Well you've come to the right gal, this will be a blast! How do you feel about orange?"

Peach felt ready to change her mind, not sure she was ready for such a change, but afterwards told herself it was too late to go back. She would be firm in her decision.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Are you sure?" Peach stared down at the clothes Kala had shoved into her arms, "You don't think this skirt is too…short?"  
Kala made a snorting noise and laughed, "Not at all! You're not an old lady Peachy, dress like the woman you are."

Peach didn't have time to say anything before being pushed into a dressing room, "Come out when you're done so we can have a look at ya."

Once Peach was in the dressing room she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A pale pink-lipped girl stepped back, her bright blond hair falling in gentle curls down her shoulders and back. She touched the brooch on her chest with a gloved hand and felt a small sigh escape her lips. She had seen this same reflection for many years now.

The girl nodded at the reflection in the mirror and began undressing. Soon layers of her finery were resting at her feet and she was in her under clothes, which were also the same pale pink. Peach touched her bra lightly with a finger, and frowned at the mirror. For now she would only focus on the outer wear.

"Are you finished yet?" Kala's voice asked from outside. She smiled at the koopa's impatiently excited tone. It wasn't everyday that a servant got to help the Princess with a big lifestyle change like this one.

"No, just a moment." Peach replied and pulled the blouse from the door hook she had hung it on. It was floral patterned with red and blue tulips, silver leaves curling between the buds. Once she slipped it on, she pulled on the jean skirt Kala had picked out and stepped out of the dressing room, "Alright."

Kala smiled, "Wow Peach! The blue matches your eyes perfectly. You look so…mature."

Peach smiled because that was exactly what she was going for. Pink had always been a 'safe' color. One she had worn since she was a child, and now it was time to grow up. It was time for Mario to see the woman she was now, "Thank you."

Kala grabbed her hand, "Let's try Ellies, they have some awesome dresses."

00oo00oo00oo00

On the way home Peach hugged one of her many bags to her chest, feeling her heart pick up beat in excitement. She had done it. There was little to no pink in her new wardrobe.

"I have to say Peach, that was quite fun." Kala said as they pulled up the castle, "I even picked out some things for myself. I usually don't have the time ya know. With my kids an' all."

"You have children?" Peach looked up from her bag, "I didn't know."

"Yup!" Kala said cheerfully, "Three little boogers. All boys. All a handful."

After helping Peach out of the vehicle and bidding each other goodbye, Peach called for some servants to help her carry in her bags. In no time she was rearranging her closet's contents-chucking the old things to be donated, and placing in the new.

When she finished she gave her reflection an accomplished smile and did a little spin in her room, loving the feel of the air on her bare legs. Bare legs!

Peach immediately sprawled out across her bed, staring up with a smile at her ceiling. She rested there for a while; tired from her ventures in the mall, and soon found herself sitting up, phone in hand. Before she realized what she was doing, she had already called Mario's number.

The girl bit her lip as the phone's tone beeped and in no time a familiar voice said, "Hello?"

"M-mario?" Peach asked softly, feeling her heart thud in her chest as she listened.

"Peach? Is something the matter?" Mario's voice changed from a simple greeting to a serious tone, "Is it Bowser again?"

"No, no." Peach said, "I…just wanted to talk."

"Oh." There was a pause, and then, "What about?"

"I…I've been meaning to ask you something." Tell him.

"Yes?"

"Mario." Peach took in a deep breath, the phone making a static noise, "Will you…would you…like to go on a date with me?" The girl was very close to squealing and throwing her phone far away from her ear at that time. It was out. She had finally done it and the silence on the other end of the phone, was to say the least, terrifying.

"Peach…are you sure?" He said finally.

"I think so, yes." Peach replied, "If you would like to, of course." Please.

"Peach."

"Yes?" Her heartbeat was like thunder in her ears.

"I will. I'll pick you up. How about Antoine's? We can get a mean Italian ice there."

"That sounds lovely." Peach felt pink highlight her cheeks, a wide smile on her face, "I'll wait for you outside."

When she hung up the phone the girl sat on her bed for a long time, almost horrified at how bold she was. After years of telling herself to do this, to make a move…she had finally did it.

She was going on a date with Mario, and without Bowser. Without near end of the world experiences, and without other perils. On a real date. No longer pretending that each time she saw him smile at her as he ran across the room or jumped across lava to untie her, that they were together. Now she would see that her dream became a reality. Nothing would hold her back…not this time. Next time Daisy talked about her and Luigi, she would have her own stories to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited in the garden at the castle's edge for Mario to arrive. Peach nervously playing with the end of her cherry red dress as she waited. The girl realized seconds later she had also been nibbling on her bottom lip and quickly reached in her small matching purse to redo her lipstick. Saying that the girl was nervous was the understatement of the decade.

What if he hates it? I've never worn something so…not pink and so short before….

"Peach." She turned to see Mario approach and blushed when she saw his tux and the bouquet of tamed fire flowers in his arms, the buds magicked to prevent burning. Too late to change clothes now.

The Princess swallowed as Mario neared, "Mario. You look wonderful." Her voice was soft but surprisingly strong. Peach had imagined herself a shaking nervous wreck and was shocked to realize how composed she was.

Mario smiled under his neatly trimmed mustache, "Peach, you're…in red."

Oh no! Does he hate it? Peach felt ready to die, that was until he spoke again, "Red suits you Peach…it's my favorite color after all." The man joked.

Peach smiled, relief flooding her features, "Mario, thank you. I felt I needed a change."

Mario gave her a soft smile, "Peach, you'd make any color beautiful."

Peach felt her heart pick up pace, and she felt her cheeks match the red of her dress when he took her gloved hand. She was led out of the garden, fireflies dancing around them as they flew about. Peach was surprised to see a green limo parked on the side of the road, she gave Mario and incredulous look, even more so when Luigi's head popped out of the drivers side, "Hey you two ready. Wow Peach, nice dress!"

Mario laughed at Peach's stunned expression, "Luigi found some valuable antiques in the basement of his mansion, now he decided to try his hand at a limo service."

"Luigi." Peach said with sincerity, gazing with fondness at the 'L' emblem on the limo's side door, "This is wonderful."

Luigi tilted his hat at her, "Thank you ma'am."

Peach giggled when Luigi opened the door for her, doing an elaborate bow, holding his hat to his head when it threatened to slip off, "I hope the seating is to your liking Princess."

Peach slid into the leather seats and the door closed. She looked around in wonder at the spacey interior of the limo, laughing aloud when she saw a plastic hat that looked suspiciously like Luigi's hanging from the front mirror. Soon Mario was sitting next to her and they started down the road.

"These are for you." Mario held up the bouquet of flowers he had brought and Peach received them gently, smiling when a fire bud winked at her.

"Oh Mario, these are so lovely." Peach smiled and tickled one of the fire flower's under the chin. Both her and Mario laughed when the bud giggled, sending small flickers of fire into the air.

"Antoine's, right bro?" Luigi asked as they pulled onto the main highway.

"Yes." Mario smiled at Peach with his eyes, "It has the tastiest food, you'll love it Peach."

"I don't doubt you for a moment Mario." Peach said softly, her yes a lit with joy. The girl felt ready to squeal aloud in happiness like a small girl at Christmas morning. She was finally on a date with Mario. They were officially out in the open.

Soon the limo pulled over onto the side of the road next to a large restaurant with a huge flickering neon sign. Peach stepped out, her heels clicking on the stone pathway as Luigi opened the door to let her out. She looked around in wonder at their surroundings.

The area was like a small garden, small stone benches with no backs lining the side of the pathway. Beautifully trimmed rose bushes lined the steps leading into the restaurant and an old grey fountain sent water spewing out of an angelic maiden's jar.

They walked side by side up the pathway, Peach feeling light as air when Mario took her hand as they walked.

The interior of the restaurant was just as, if more, beautiful. Lovely landscape paintings made up the walls, most depicting great orchards. Stone angels decorated the counter where they stepped up to, the woman behind the counter giving them a welcoming smile, "Table for two? Or do you already have a reservation?"

Mario nodded, "The name is under Mario."

She nodded and typed something into her computer. Only seconds later she looked up at them a smile on her face, grabbing two menus from behind the counter, "Follow me, I have you're table in the back room."

In no time they were seated and the candle on the table was lit. After their waiter introduced himself and left to take their orders to the kitchens, Peach sipped her lemon water, giving too much attention to the lemon floating in her glass.

"Relax Peach." She looked up at Mario whose blue eyes looked kindly into her own, "We're not strangers."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Peach sighed, "I suppose I'm just nervous."

"No problem Peach." Mario said, placing his warm hand on her own that was resting near her salad plate.

They didn't have to wait long before two plates of pasta were sat on the table. Peach had ordered chicken alfredo that was covered in a thin sheet of mushrooms, while Mario had his classic choice-a heaping plate of spaghetti.

Peach twisted the pasta noodles around a fork and carefully placed it in her mouth, careful not to mess up her lipstick.

After awhile the two began chatting and in no time the atmosphere was more calming to Peach, and she felt herself laugh as Mario told her all sorts of funny stories about him and Luigi's many adventures.

When they finished their main courses, Peach finishing everything on her plate, which was unusual, Mario ordered Italian ices to go, "I want to take you somewhere special Peach." He told her once the waiter left.

"Where may I ask?" Peach smiled.

Mario's eyes twinkled playfully, "You'll just have to find out."

The two walked outside together hand in hand. The limo pulled up and once more they were on their way to another destination.

So far this is a dream come true. Peach thought so happy she felt ready to cry with joy, Mario and I…the stars above. I couldn't ask for a more perfect night!

Soon the scenery that raced by them changed from one of home and stone buildings to a naturescape. Peach gasped as small stars bounced off the ground softly, sending cascades of sparkles into the air.

Star Drop Valley. The most romantic place for couples to visit. Peach felt her heart flutter in her chest as the limo came to a stop. Luigi helped her out and soon Mario's hand was clasped in hers as he led her up the dirt path.

"It's glorious Mario." Peach gasped as she took in her surroundings, tears pricking her eyes, "This night has been most wonderful."

"The night isn't over yet." Mario said at almost a whisper and soon they were walking uphill.

00oo00oo00oo00

When they reached the top of the hill, Mario stared up at the night sky, the hairs of his mustache lifting up with the wind, his body wrapped in the otherworldly glare of purple and blue the stars cast as they fell. Peach looked up as well, her breath catching in her chest as beauty incarnate came alive all around her, "Oh Mario, this is like heaven."

"No, you're heaven." Mario turned to smile at her, his blue eyes soft, "Nothing can compare to you Peach. To your smile, to your laugh. To the way your eyes light up when you're happy. When your hair is picked up by a stray breeze…"

"Mario." Peach felt a tear slip down her cheek, "I…I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing." Mario told her, "Just stay here with me, in this silence. Just the two of us."

"I will." Peach replied softly, and the two watched the stars as they streamed down from the sky, dissipating as they bounced off the grass, lighting up the area in a mist of sparkles.

The girl closed her eyes as a cool breeze brushed across her face, sending her blond curls waving out behind her. She felt as if she could step into the sky, and drift away like a feather caught in the breeze. I couldn't have asked for a better night. Nothing can compare to this.

Peach was taken by surprise when she felt a hand clasp hers and looked at Mario who was standing closer to her, "Peach."

"Yes?" Her heart picked up pace as he gazed at her. Is he going to…

Mario stepped closer to her and Peach felt herself move closer. Soon their eyes were close…almost as close as their lips. Yes.

Suddenly Peach stepped backwards, a pained look on her face, her breath coming out in a gasp.

"Peach?" Mario's eyes widened in worry, "What's wrong?"

She took in a sharp intake of breath and stepped back, a hand on her chest, "I-I…I don't know."

There was a pain, steadily growing in her chest. Peach's eyelashes fluttered as she felt a wave of dizziness assault her, "M-mario."

Mario quickly moved to steady Peach who looked ready to faint, "Peach!" His voice rose in worry, "What's wrong?"

"I feel…" Peach cried out as a burning rain rushed over her spine, sending the girl to her knees, "Mario!"

He quickly fell next to her, arms on her shoulders, looking fearfully as Peach's eyes went blank with pain, "Peach!"

Peach screamed as a hot knife of pain raced up her spine, sending the girl flat on the ground, her nails digging into dirt, "H-help! M-mario!"

Mario quickly wrapped his arms around the screaming girl and tried to help her up but was stopped as Peach flailed an arm at him in her pain throes, sending bloody nail marks down his arm, a nail's end snapping off entirely.

No! Stop! Please! Peach begged in her mind, screamed. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt as if her body was being stretched and torn to pieces.

The last thing Peach saw before she fell into the dark cold embrace of oblivion was Mario's blue eyes and his screams as she fell backwards, a hand reaching down for her.

00oo00oo00oo00

Eyes slipped open and looked up at a dark sky full of bright stars. With a loud moan, Peach sat up, her body feeling strangely numb. It took her a few moments to remember where she was…to remember it all, "Mario?"

With a wince of pain, the girl stood up, hugging herself. Peach looked around at the stars that fell all around her, this place no longer feeling like heaven, but a strange cold place. She took a step forward and stepped back when she felt herself step on something. Peach looked down and let out a scream.

It was Mario.

The girl fell to her knees, staring in disbelief at Mario's still form on the ground, "Mario?" Peach shook him when there wasn't an answer, "Mario!"

He was lying in a fetal position, cap lying in shreds nearby, long red gashes down his back where his shirt was torn asunder. Blood stained the ground around him, coating his already red shirt wet with its presence.

No! Please no! Peach felt tears roll down her cheeks. Is he…dead? No! No one can kill Mario!

"Mario! Please wake up!" Peach cried, salty tears rolling down her cheeks onto her lips, "Mario!"

The girl desperately tried to awaken him and ignoring the blood, bent down-hair falling over his form, to listen for a heartbeat. At first she heard only her own heartbeat echoing furiously in her ears…and then. Yes! He's alive. I have to get help!

Peach quickly stood up, wiping blood on the front of her dress, leaving a wet smear. She almost fell as she turned sharply to dash down the hill, kicking her heeled shoes off behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
